Possess
by Fangirl257
Summary: Jane possesses Maura.


It is simple nights like these that I live for. A beer on the coffee table, pizza in my stomach, and Maura explaining to me the documentary she's picked out for tonight. I like her "Googlemouth" more than I let on. Her feet are resting in my lap as I absentmindedly rub her calf. Maura's face is brightened as she talks about biology. She holds her wine glass in her hand. She is beautiful like this. Don't get me wrong, Maura is always stunning, but when she is free... It is a different level. My eyes take her in. The skin tight cami and yoga pants have me hot under my button up. Normally, my feelings are like fight club. I keep them under lock and key. Here recently, I can't help that they are slipping out. She's my soulmate and that terrifies me.

"Jane, are you listening to me?"

"Always, Maur." I smile at her and watch her features relax.

"What's wrong?" She leans forward and sets her wine glass down beside my beer bottle.

"Nothing, I swear." I tell her, but she doesn't let up.

"Jane, I know you. What's on your mind?" Maura's face turns serious and I know that I will have to tell her something.

"I think I'm in love with a woman." I whisper.

She sits straight up, her legs jerking in my lap. "Who is it? Did you tell her?"

"No, I'm too scared." My skin is crawling with nerves.

"Why?"

The question is so simple, but my heart is pounding in my ears.

"Because, she's you." I confess.

Her breath hitches and the silence hangs in the air. I close my eyes, realizing that I am about to be let down as easy as she knows how to do. Before I can run, her hands are gripping at my collar and crashing our lips together. It's like the world has stopped turning. Every experience I've had suddenly didn't exist anymore. There is only Maura and there would only be her. My hand tangles in her hair as I try to move closer. It is like something inside me snapped. I feel the need to possess her. We barely part to catch our breath before our tongues are dancing again. We're moving, though I'm not sure who initiated it. My other hand grabs behind her knee and I roughly pull her close to me. A whimper leaves her lips as she rocks her hips into mine. All of my senses are consumed by her. Her hands roam across my back and mine palm at her breasts. I leave a trail of kisses down her neck until I start nipping at her delicate flesh.

"Please, Jane." She begs me.

As soon as her words hit my ears, the need to take her floods me. Frantically, I shove her dress up until it bunches around her hips. Maura's couch is too short for me to move down her body. For a moment, I think about taking this to her bedroom but I can't wait that long. I slip down onto the floor,

"Sit up." I growl, my voice husky.

Maura visibly shivers as she does as I tell her to. My fingers trail up her ivory, toned legs until I grasp her knees in them. Roughly, I push them apart and her breath hitches. Her white thong is drenched and juices are smeared on her thighs. Taking the silky material in my hands, I rip it from her body. Before I can move her, she throws a leg over my shoulder and locks it around my neck. Her musky scent hits me and I let out a low growl. I can't wait any longer, I wrap my hands around her thighs and move her to my awaiting mouth. My tongue moves through her dripping folds and her taste sends me into a frenzy. I suck her clit into my mouth and flick my tongue over it.

"Who makes your pussy this wet?" I pull back long enough to say.

"You do, Jane." She gasps out as her hand pushes me back into her core.

"Fuck, you're delicious."

Taking my left hand from her thigh, I plunge two fingers deep inside. Maura's hips roll to match my thrusts.

"Fuck, Jane, right there! I'm so close." She pants.

Hearing the curse come from her lips tells me I'm doing something right. Her walls contrat around me as I curl them on the out take. My tongue swirls around her clit. She tights around me, pulling my fingers in as deep as they can. My eyes look up and see her throw her head back in ecstasy.

"Jane!" Maura screams.

Her thighs quiver and she pushes my head into her. I replace my fingers with my tongue to taste her sweetness. When her body starts to relax, I lick at her softly to clean her up. I sit back on my legs and watch as her eyes start to flutter open. I smirk graces my lips. Maura's hand reaches out to cup my face,

"I love you, too."

Before any other words get to be spoken, I hear my mother come in through the back door. Maura scrambles to get her dress down and I put her ripped throng in my pocket. I kiss her quickly before we go into the kitchen to help with dinner.

We don't get to talk much before we collapse into a deep slumber. A murder rises us and keeps us apart most of the day. When things finally slow down, I make up some excuse to go see her. My fingers itch to touch her skin again, to be deep inside of her. Before I can announce my presence, I hear a rather interesting conversation.

"Can't I just take you out for one date?" A new tech asks Maura.

"I told you already, I am taken" She explains.

A grin, knowing that she is talking about me.

"You're just so beautiful, I can't resist wanting to.." He reaches out and caresses her hip.

Maura moves away quickly, "Don't touch me. As I have already expressed at lengths, I am romantically involved with someone I love very much. Leave." She demands.

The man's head hangs low as he walks defeated out of the lab. He is the last of her techs to leave and I know she is alone. Jealousy fills me even though I know she rebuffed his advances. Quietly, I walk behind her and envelop her in my arms. I press a soft kiss to her neck before I turn her to face me. My eyes darken as I clash our lips together and push her up against the nearest wall. Her heels make us closer in height. Maura wraps her arms around my neck as I hitch a leg over my hip. My hand finds it way to her wet heat. She isn't wearing panties.

"All day, all I could picture was your head between my legs. They were ruined before our shift really began."

I drag my fingers along her slit and whimpers echo in the room. Thrusting deep inside of her,so fast and hard that moans rip from her throat. Quickly, using my free hand before returning it to the wall for support, I push down the front of her dress exposing her glorious breasts. My mouth closes around her nipple, my tongue flicking it until it is hard. Her hands are in my hair, holding me as I nip at her chest. All I can hear is her wet pussy as I bring her higher and higher and her poor attempt at holding in her moans. Arousal courses through me as I pleasure her.

"Jane, please, harder. I'm so fucking close."She pants.

I bring my thumb to rub her clit in perfect rhythm until she clenches around me. Her head hits the wall as an orgasm rips through her. I don't stop thrusting, trying to draw out every bit of her climax that I can. When her tremors stop, I ease out of her and bring my fingers to my mouth licking off every drop of her essence, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Let's go home, my talented Detective, so I can finally have my taste of you." She husks out and it leaves me dripping.

The ride home is silent. Excitement fills the air around us. We barely make it through the door before we are kissing. She tares my shirt open, buttons flying everywhere and I don't even care. I unzip her dress and she steps out of it. It surprises me that she leaves the clothes where they land and takes my hand to lead me to her bedroom. Maura unbuckles my pants and pulls them down my legs, only to push me onto the bed. She kisses up my skin,

"Your leg are insane, model worthy." She whispers.

"You are the beautiful one, Maura." I reach down and rub my thumb over her cheek.

"Nonsense, Jane, you are one of the most breathtaking people I've ever met and I love you so very much." She tells me, her tone serious.

I smile at her as she continues her journey up my body. Maura pushes my legs wider, her tongue swirling around my skin. She takes her fingers and opens up my wet fold before she runs her tongue through them. My hips surge up at the sensation. I'm so turned on that I know it won't take me long to cum. She licks up and down my slit, swirling around my clit slowly. Her thumbs rub circles on my hip bones.

"Jesus, Maur. So good. So close. Don't stop."

With a few thrusts of her tongue, I am pushed over the edge. My thighs clamp around her head and I throw my head back in pleasure. When I come down, my eyes glance to her and a smug smirk graces her lips. Maura moves up my body, placing soft kisses along the way. Finding my strength, I move her until she is leaning over my face. I move her down and thrust my tongue into her. My hands are holding her hips, guiding her as she rides my face. Her hands are planted on the wall in front of her as she moans out her praises.

"God, Detective, I love that tongue of yours." She barely gets out in between her gasps for breath.

Maura rolls her hips against my face so that my nose rubs her clit. She is so warm and so wet that I just can't get enough of her. The taste of her explodes on my tongue, as her muscles contract pulling me as deep as I can go. I lick up, circling her clit before I thrust back into her. One hand reaches down and tangles in what little hair she can grasp as she screams my name,

"Jane!"

Her thighs shake as she cums and it is probably one of my favorite things. I used to dream of what it would be like to be the one between her legs. Now that I know, I could spend hours eating her out. It's my new favorite activity.

She rolls beside me, panting, trying to get air in her lungs. Maura cuddles into my side, her face nuzzling into my neck.

"I love you, Maur." I tell her.

"I love you, too, Jane." I murmurs.

"I want you forever, as mine." I confess.

"I've been yours to possess since the start, Jane, you just didn't know it."

Her in my arms, the sound of our breaths mingling together, quickly became everything I knew I wanted to hear until the day I died.


End file.
